Le jour du Canada
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- Jamais Rodney ne se serait attendu à voir autant de drapeaux... ONE SHOT


_Auteur : Ryann Blackwood_

_Traductrice : SuperMiss_

_Titre original : Canada Day _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ne me faites pas de procès._

_Note : Écrit avant la saison 3. N'archivez pas sans la permission de l'auteur. Merci._

Quand Rodney se leva ce matin-là, jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir autant de drapeaux. Des drapeaux canadiens. Il se demanda si c'était une des tentatives puériles de Sheppard pour faire de l'humour et décida qu'il irait en toucher deux mots à Elisabeth -- après le petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner qui s'avéra être un étrange événement lui aussi. Le soldat qui le servait, visiblement il ne parviendrait jamais à se souvenir correctement des noms, lui avait souri de toutes ses dents et avait placé deux pancakes avec de petites feuilles d'érable rouges dans son assiette. Rodney, bien sûr, savait que ce n'était pas de vrais pancakes, probablement un truc étrange que le peuple de Teyla avait fait pousser. Il décida de ne pas trop penser à ça. Ni au prétendu colorant alimentaire qui maquillait la feuille. Il y avait dans le sourire du soldat quelque chose comme de l'orgueil. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

Il regarda la petite feuille d'érable rouge, sa forme floue au centre du pancake. Il leva les yeux depuis sa table sur le soldat qui l'observait toujours. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit d'un air content de lui. Rodney serra le poing autour de sa fourchette. Ils le regardaient, tous. Chaque personne dans la pièce, mâchant leurs pancakes d'un air heureux, avec leurs petites feuilles d'érable, tout le monde lui souriait. Ou du moins il pensait qu'ils lui souriaient. Il n'avait vraiment pas assez dormi ces derniers temps. Il secoua la tête.

Une main s'abattit rudement sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour menacer le mécréant

-- une douche froide peut-être, ou un remontage de bretelles (1), mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le sourire odieux de Cadman, les yeux baissés sur lui.

« Vous avez l'air en forme aujourd'hui, Rodney, » dit-elle. Elle tapota son estomac et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Perdu un peu de poids peut-être ? »

-- Oh, ouais, » dit-il, « c'est vraiment mature. Je suis mort de rire.

-- Je me montrais juste sympa, » dit-elle en roulant des yeux, « pour l'occasion. Arrêtez de faire le crétin.

-- Vous, arrêtez d'être malfaisante.

-- De toute façon, Rodney, » dit-elle, « je vous verrai au jeu ce soir ?

-- Au jeu ? Quel jeu ? Et non vous ne me verrez pas au jeu. Nous ne ferons rien qui ressemble à un jeu, à moins que ce soit trop compliqué à comprendre. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Mangez votre feuille d'érable, McKay. Elle est en train de refroidir.

-- C'est Sheppard qui vous a poussé à faire ça, pas vrai ? Bien sûr, allons s'en prendre au Canadien. Très original. »

Il ne resta pas longtemps après qu'elle a commencé à rire.

Alors qu'il se rendait au bureau d'Elisabeth, il réalisa qu'on diffusait de la musique dans le système de communication. O Canada (2). Il allait descendre ce type.

Plusieurs personnes lui tapèrent dans le dos alors qu'il montait les escaliers au petit trot jusqu'à son bureau, le félicitant. Il était pratiquement incapable de trouver quelque chose de spirituel à répondre. Et puis il tomba sur Teyla.

« Bonjour, Dr. McKay, » dit-elle. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules et inclina la tête en avant. Rodney n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les touchers de fronts, mais il s'inclina vers elle quand il réalisa que la patience de Teyla surpassait son agacement. « Acceptez mes félicitations en ce grand jour. »

Rodney cligna des yeux. « Il vous a poussé à faire ça, pas vrai ?

-- A qui est-ce que vous faites allusion ?

-- Sheppard. Quoi ? Laissez-moi deviner, il est en train de transformer la salle d'embarquement du Jumper en patinoire et on va tous faire des lacets en patins après le déjeuner ! Vous pensez que je ne sais pas comment il pense ? Je sais comment il pense. C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez de mèche avec lui. »

Teyla pencha la tête. « Est-ce que je vous ai offensé, docteur ?

-- Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber. »

Rodney la dépassa et marcha en direction du bureau d'Elisabeth où il vit Sheppard qui se prélassait dans un des fauteuils en face de son bureau. Rodney se planta en face de l'autre homme et fit un sourire satisfait.

« Ça ne m'atteint pas, » dit-il.

Sheppard leva les yeux vers lui, avec ses cheveux en désordre et un sourire paresseux, et agita en l'air un petit drapeau canadien. Rodney vit rouge. Il pointa un doigt sur Sheppard et regarda Elisabeth.

« Vous devez le faire s'arrêter. »

Il voulait dire ça sur un ton énergique, exigeant, mais cela sortit plus comme une plainte. Sheppard sourit et se leva, offrant son siège à Rodney.

Elisabeth décroisa les mains. « Faire arrêter quoi, Rodney ? »

-- Oh, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être les drapeaux le long des couloirs, les petites feuilles d'érable au petit déjeuner, ou peut être que c'est juste la musique qui m'énerve ! »

Quand Rodney cessa de fixer Sheppard, il se rendit compte qu'Elisabeth avait l'air blessée. Elle se leva elle aussi.

« Je pensais que vous auriez apprécié, » dit-elle.

-- Vous avez approuvé ça ? Voilà un petit conseil : n'approuvez rien venant de lui. »

Sheppard décroisa les bras. « Vous savez quoi, Rodney ? Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a mis en rogne la nuit dernière, mais ce n'était même pas mon idée. C'était celle d'Elisabeth et vous devriez lui dire « merci » sur-le-champ.

-- Merci. Pourquoi ? »

Elisabeth sourit. « On est le premier juillet. Le jour du Canada. »

Elle tira un petit paquet emballé avec du tissu provenant du continent. « Vous êtes probablement la personne pour laquelle il est le plus aisé de faire des achats. Toutefois ne me demandez pas comment j'ai eu ça. »

Rodney prit le présent et ouvrit le tissu. A l'intérieur se trouvait un sac transparent rempli de ce qu'il reconnut instantanément comme du chocolat recouvert de fèves de café. « Je ne comprends pas ? » Sheppard grogna et croisa les bras. « J'imagine. »

Elisabeth leva une main pour l'arrêter. « C'est une expédition internationale, Rodney. Et, bien que la majorité d'entre nous soit effectivement originaire des Etats-Unis, ce serait une erreur de ma part d'ignorer le reste des pays représentés ici en se basant uniquement sur la démographie. Nous vivons tous ici. Cela devrait être un foyer pour chacun d'entre nous. »

Rodney agita une main en l'air. « Alors nous allons célébrer chaque fête nationale pour chaque pays ? Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du nombre que ça fait ?

-- Non, Rodney, » dit franchement Sheppard. « Elle est stupide.

-- C'est une préoccupation légitime, » dit Rodney. « Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques mois peut être Radek se plaignait d'avoir manqué une fête tchèque, un truc avec des chèvres et du fromage ou quelque chose.

-- Du fromage ? » demanda Sheppard

-- Eh bien, je n'écoutais pas vraiment, » dit Rodney, secouant la main. « Mais ce n'est pas le problème. »

Elisabeth sourit. « J'ai décidé que même si nous ne pouvons pas reconnaître chaque fête, nous pourrions au moins nous occuper de celles qui sont patriotiques, les fêtes d'indépendance et ainsi de suite. Je pense que ça aidera aussi pour le moral.

-- Dites « merci » maintenant, » dit Sheppard

-- Merci, oui, merci, » dit Rodney levant le cadeau. « Vraiment, vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. »

Elle lui tapota le bras. « Je sais. Et par chance quelques uns de vos compatriotes ont apporté des enregistrements de matchs de curling, alors c'est ce que l'on diffusera ce soir. J'attends vraiment ça avec impatience.

-- C'est le jeu ? » demanda Rodney souriant un peu. « Le curling ?

-- Marrant, » dit Sheppard. « J'amènerai le pop-corn.

-- Est-ce que vous avez déjà regardé un match en entier ? » demanda Rodney. « C'est comme des échecs sur la glace, c'est pas que je m'attende à ce que vous appréciez ça.

-- Tout ce que je sais c'est que les vrais athlètes courent, tapent dans la balle ou font des tacles. Ils ne balaient pas.

-- C'est un sport olympique, » dit Rodney levant le menton. « De toute évidence vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez. »

Sheppard se pencha en avant. « J'ai laissé mon balai sur Terre. » Quand Rodney ouvrit la bouche, Elisabeth se rasseyait derrière son bureau. « Ce sera tout, messieurs. Continuez dehors.

-- Oui, M'dam, » dit Sheppard, poussant Rodney devant lui et fermant la porte derrière eux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil à travers la vitre. Elisabeth secoua la tête tout en regardant les deux hommes s'envoyer mutuellement des piques. Ronon déroba son cadeau des mains de Rodney et renifla le sac avant de grimacer et de le lui renvoyer. Teyla gardait judicieusement ses distances.

Elisabeth se tourna de nouveau vers son ordinateur, tapant une recherche. Elle en doutait, mais se demandait si elle allait devoir trouver du fromage pour Radek.

_(1) Là, c'est au-dessus de mes capacités de pseudo-traductrice… c'est visiblement quelque chose de pas sympa, j'ai extrapolé… (« cold showers or maybe a plumbing backup »)_

_(2) Hymne national du Canada, pour ceux qui auraient du mal à suivre _

_Tous vos avis, bons ou mauvais sont les bienvenus…_


End file.
